Revelación
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemManigoldo] Donde Albafica no entiende el porqué le han regalado un vestido a Manigoldo.


**EDIT.** 30/Agosto/2018. Para eliminar los párrafos enormes y facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, el Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [fuera de personaje], genderbend [¡MujerManigoldo!], humor soso y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** De antemano, soy nueva escribiendo para este fandom, por lo que disculpen el OoC [?]. También, hace mucho que me leí el manga y ni que se diga del anime, pero la idea ya la tenia desde hace un año y hoy por fin pude escribirla, así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad [?]. En la historia Manigoldo tiene 12 años, mientras que Albafica 10.

* * *

 **REVELACIÓN**

* * *

Ocurrió demasiado rápido, tanto que Albafica necesito cinco minutos para reaccionar y dejar de mirar a Manigoldo.

—No es gracioso —dijo, sin embargo esto solo aumento la sonrisa del aspirante a caballero de cáncer.

Albafica sencillamente no entendía ese comportamiento tan despreocupado y hasta cierto punto, descarado. A él le disgustaba ser confundido con una niña, por lo mismo, el que Manigoldo se hallara tan divertido mientras sostenía (con orgullo, aumentando aun más el desconcierto de Albafica), un vestido blanco y con adornos de flores al final de la falda, no tenia lógica para él.

Era como si en vez de decirle que le habían regalado un vestido, el otro le hubiera dicho que los cerdos volaban y los peces hablaban.

—Dilo de nuevo —Manigoldo soltó una ruidosa carcajada que espanto hasta a las avecillas de los alrededores, la molestia y los nervios (que no sabía con certeza el porqué los tenia) de Albafica aumentaron. Más bien, ni siquiera debería seguir hablando con Manigoldo, sino continuar con su entrenamiento, a su maestro Lugonis no le agradaría verlo perder el tiempo en trivialidades, que además no eran de su incumbencia; sin embargo sus piernas y boca no escuchaban a su cerebro.

Albafica estaba comenzando a hartarse de no encontrar un motivo para sus acciones y emociones, más porque la persona que lo tenia tan confuso era Manigoldo, ese niño que no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que era peligroso acercársele y que deseaba estar solo, éste terco (además de ruidoso y tosco) seguía entablando una conversación con él todos los días.

—No te rías.

—Eh, no te enojes —dijo, mientras le restaba importancia a la expresión molesta de Albafica con un gesto de mano—. ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste? —Arqueo una de sus cejas ante el ligero rojo que se esparció en las mejillas de su compañero—. No he dicho nada del otro mundo, solo que me obsequiaron un vestido.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —Esto no los estaba llevando a ningún sitio. Con cada segundo su confusión aumentaba y las explicaciones del italiano solo empeoraban todo.

—No lo sé, quizá para verme más guapa.

Para este punto, Albafica comenzó a considerar que tal vez Manigoldo era más peculiar de lo que pensaba, o mejor dicho, tenia un sentido del humor muy curioso. O eso quería creer, ya que no sabría cómo actuar o que decir si el aprendiz del patriarca Sage le decía que le iba usar vestidos a pesar de ser un hombre.

— ¿Y eso no te ofende?

— No, ¿por qué? —Ahora Manigoldo era quien estaba perdido, ¿a dónde quería llegar Albafica?

—Es que tú… eres un chico.

Albafica se asusto cuando el italiano cayo al suelo de rodillas, agarrando su estómago y a punto de quedarse sin aire por la risa. El aspirante a caballero de piscis frunció el ceño y espero impaciente a que el otro se calmara.

—No me digas que todos estos meses has pensando que soy hombre —El niño de diez años sintió como su estomago se retorcía, al ver los ojos de Manigoldo brillar juguetones.

Un minuto pasó antes de que Albafica recuperara su voz y preguntará algo que quizá ya estaba de más, pero que él sentía que debía hacerlo para enfrentar la situación y volverla más real.

— ¿N-no lo eres?

Tal vez Manigoldo solo quiso hacerle una broma pesada, tal vez aun estaba soñado, o solo tal vez se le había ido la olla y…

—Albafica, soy mujer.

La niña de doce evito poner los ojos en blanco, paso su mano una y otra vez enfrente del otro para ver si así éste reaccionaba (no lo tocaba porque sabía cuanto le disgustaba a Albafica que invadieran su espacio personal), pero nada, el _pescadito_ seguía ido, tanto, que dentro de su pecho empezaba a asomarse la culpa, solo un poco, MUY poco, por supuesto.

Dos minutos más tarde, harta, comenzó a pensar en que sería una grandiosa idea picar a Albafica con un palo. Para su mala suerte, el más joven se hizo atrás en el momento justo en que le picaría el estómago.

— ¡P-pero tú dijiste…! ¡Tu nombre…! ¡no usas una mascara!

—Yo nunca te dije que era hombre, tú lo tomaste como un hecho, no me culpes de tu mala vista y pésimo gusto para los nombres de niña. Además, a mi me fastidia esa ley estúpida de la mascara y si no quiero, no la usare —dijo, se encogió de hombros y con esa sonrisa capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Albafica, continuo—, pero no te preocupes, te daré tiempo para que lo asimiles y así no tengas esa cara de tonto cuando me veas usando un vestido.

Manigoldo le guiño un ojo, disfruto del sonrojo de Albafica y satisfecha se fue directo a su habitación, para guardar el regalo que le había dado su maestro Sage.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
